


A Place to Complain

by Misanthropic7Mordimort (orphan_account)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Little Fluff, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Misanthropic7Mordimort
Summary: Even before knocking, the door seemed to magically open itself, almost reading their true thoughts and acting before they could find the courage to. Instead of the the door however, it was Satan who was awaiting their imminent arrival.MC tried to form some type proper greeting throwing up their hands for a sort visual, some sort explanation to their appearance, but it either fell flat, felt unnecessary, was too long, left too much to the imagination, didn't make sense, or-"You want to talk, is that it?" He smiled at them, and ushered them inside.They were momentarily at a loss for words, managing a small confirmatory nod, and gratefully took Satan's unspoken invitation once again. Wishing for nothing more, but to ease the torrent of thoughts pricking their mind all day.Nothing wrong with venting a bit, right?
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Main Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	A Place to Complain

Why did they have a problem with every step that was taken? Not just their own, but everyone else's. The halls were just too full, the people were just a bit too loud. Every sound was just amplified a bit too much. But every whisper was _too_ quiet. When their name was called, the mind just felt the need to make small little mental remarks, small disturbances in an already disturbed state. Were the rowdy demons and others really the problem though? Or is it that they just added insult to injury? It didn't really matter in the end did it? 

It did, because everything just made everything worse, all because of this...

It didn't because they had gotten used to the slow aggravation over time so nothing seemed annoying.

The rest of the day didn't seem to improve. Or at least, if it did, they couldn't fully enjoy it, as their lens on life looked permanently tainted. Even contemplating on whether or not to find some sort of relief was futile. Eating was nothing more than a necessity, music was just white noise, so by the time they had reached the House, they had exhausted both their options and mental capacity. Perhaps running errands would keep the mind both occupied and empty; and equilibrium they desperately needed.

It wasn't helping. **at all**.

"There's my favorite human!" _Oh god, not now._ Mammon hurriedly caught up to MC, seemingly running away from...some responsibility he clearly didn't think he had time for.

"Ya mind helpin' me out here?" He seemed to be watching his back at every moment, his eyes were just a bit more shift then usual.

_Yes, yes I do mind actually. This is the absolute last person I want to be running errands for._

_"_ Alright Mammon." They said, visible irritation slowly seeping through. _No, this could be good. It could be-_

**One ten minute lecture and a tied up Mammon later.**

_Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me._ MC sighed, half leaning against the wall, half using it to support the dead weight that was their body. There was...many problems with the series of actions they just took, so many that, one would say that it damn near broke their mind entirely with how fed up they were:

With Mammon, and his goddamn stupid antics, looking before he leapt, hardly ever learning from his comically sad mistakes.

With Beel and always saying he's hungry. That damn simpleton, 'MC I'm Hungry' here 'MC I'm Hungry' there, get another damn hobby other than bodybuilding you-

With Belphegor and his nonchalance to everything that didn't help him and his little bubble. 

With Asmo and Levi being too damn loud over their own pointless shit. 

With Lucifer and his high and mighty shtick getting older than Diavolo himself. Oh how much would they revel in just snapping all their-

_Hold up._ MC abruptly stopped in the hallway. Halting both the body and the mind from advancing any further. _Alright, calm down edgelord._ _They're all acting the same, nothing has changed but your shitty outlook. Wanting to take it out on them is both suicidal and pointless. They can't help you, you can't help yourself, and you **need** to be grateful that the outcome wasn't worse._

_Right?_ _Hell, I don't even know._ MC shook their head, fruitlessly attempting to rid of this questionable feeling of _uncertainty? or something else?_ They couldn't place it. Bringing themselves to at least, or at most, move forward they continued down the hallway, down the stairs. Every step was muddled with a familiar yet so unfamiliar haze.

_Would putting on a simple face improve their tolerance for the future?_

One  step.

_How long could I go on before someone tries to ask for something?_

Another step.

_How much longer before I crack?_ That morbid curiosity a brought a smile creeping along their face.

Final step.

There they were. In front of the door. But not their own. _I should turn back._ They did not. _I'm already in debt to him last time._ Didn't even budge. _I helped him out before. It's only fair._ Silently cursing themselves for their ineptitude and pride, and was about to gently tap the door.

Even before knocking, the door seemed to magically open itself, almost reading their true thoughts and acting before they could find the courage to. Instead of the the door however, it was Satan who was awaiting their imminent arrival.  
MC tried to form some type proper greeting throwing up their hands for a sort visual, some sort explanation to their appearance, but it either fell flat, felt unnecessary, was too long, left too much to the imagination, didn't make sense, or-

"You want to talk, is that it?" He calmly smiled at them, gazing at their strung up figure, almost wanting to take them part, piece by piece.

They were momentarily at a loss for words, managing a small confirmatory nod, and gratefully took Satan's unspoken invitation once again. Wishing for nothing more, but to ease the torrent of thoughts pricking at their mind all day.

He wasn't going to outright admit it, but he had been anticipating their arrival. To be needed in this fashion again was very self-rewarding. As MC went to sat down, Satan slowly closed the door, smiling at nothing in particular.

* * *

MC found the same seat they sat in the last time and flopped down, damning the bag that was being carried around all day to the floor. MC didn't bother look around the room, they knew it was the same as always, the same procedure as always. Just as MC sat down, Satan moved upstairs, prepared what could only be assumed was tea, given the growing scent wafting down. Forgoing any sort of pleasantries or formalities was strangely satisfying. like they knew what to expect so it was best to get to the point. Satan returned with a tray. It held the aforementioned tea, and a sizable amount of small cakes. He placed them on the table between them. MC wanted to wonder why so many, but Satan stopped her.

"Before that....Tell me MC. How was your day?" Satan's eyes latched onto hers, wanting to pull the answers out of them himself. But no, he promptly sat down on the couch littered with books, and picked one up. When they finally began to talk, is when he opened it. 

From little annoyances to larger, to more complicated trains of thought that seemingly led nowhere, Satan listened to all of it, taking in as much info as he could, the forced strained sound of their voice, the slight shaking of their hands, the futile attempt to keep a neutral face. He wanted to speak as little as possible now, knowing full well that anything and everything would tick them off even more. 

After all, he was like that more or less everyday. 

If they began to slow down their verbal onslaught earlier than usual, it meant one of two things: They were finished or they were trying to keep it in, _trying to keep it from him_. While he usually understood why, the whole point of this exercise was **not** to keep it in. All Satan had to do was pick up where they left off, almost egging them on, to keep going, to keep talking, to let _everything_ out.

"You said Mammon used you as a scapegoat for escaping the witch that was chasing him, demanding he pay them back the debt he owed her? How did Asmo get tied up in that?" With that question MC exploded, detailing ever scene that he missed out on. "The bastard didn't even have to LIE about it! He's been stringing that hag along, for no good reason! And she thinks CHASING him AROUND THE HOUSE IS GOING TO-"

He almost smirked at their reaction. It impressed him how just one mention of his brothers could tick them off, but then realized how in common that reaction was to his own.

They went on like that for some time; a back and forth that jumped from insecurities, grievances, pet peeves, unfortunate incidents, and then some. Satan would occasionally turn a page, in his book that he wasn't reading.

He was trying not to stare. Trying not to take in every nuance in their expression, their buildup of stress, their tired eyes. Satan was observing, just not with his sight. He vaguely remembered when they tried a different approach, looking directly at each other- the end result of that was...unexpected. 

For now, they were okay with this. 

MC finished. They were tired, tired of being angry and tired of talking. They felt strangely hollow, but at peace. It was pleasant, to actually hear nothing else but the sound of Satan turning his page echo throughout his empire of books, instead of their own voice. They picked up the teacup, quietly sipping at its contents.

Satan was first to break the silence, putting down his book and facing her, "Are you alright now?" He picked up his cup as well. MC nodded. "Thank you. For listening." Their mind was clear, devoid of any remaining malice or stress. When they were with him, it didn't feel like the inner coil was tightening, or have to pick apart what he was saying. They didn't feel bad being around him. With that clarity, MC realized something. They didn't notice it until now but, Satan didn't go to class today. He wasn't in his RAD uniform, which wouldn't be too weird if his bag didn't move from its same spot since yesterday and that embarrassing realization that they probably felt so bitter all throughout the day was because Satan wasn't there.

"You didn't go to class today?"

He cocked his head to the side, almost avoiding the question. "Uhhmm. Yes. I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up but..." He got up from his seat, and went upstairs practically skipping in delight, bringing back a book. MC could already guess what happened.

"I lost track of time in this wonderful story. I told myself that just one chapter would be alright last night, but I ended up reading the entire thing! By the time I finish, school was already partially over, so I decided to save myself the stress of going in late." They were only a table apart, but MC could feel how ecstatic he was from here. They checked the time on their watch, it wouldn't hurt to stay a while longer, would it?

MC got up from her seat, and plopped right next to him on the couch, moving a couple books out the way. They looked at him, eyes full of curiosity, devoid of any restraints or stress."Tell me about it."

Satan was pleased with that answer. "Well you see the title is actually a reference to a certain character's....

With him, all bad days felt bareable.

With him, all complaints washed off their shoulders.

With him, with his smile, with just each other and so much to discuss:

There was nothing to complain about. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm getting better at endings. I think. Maybe not, and I'm just delusional. 
> 
> I don't usually gender-neutral stuff like this, but I feel like everyone can relate to having a shitty day and no one to talk to about it. 
> 
> Comments, criticisms and questions welcome.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
